Xuehonglinren
The red dragonborn have, for the last 300 years, been unsatisfied with losing the seat of power over virtually all of Longguo and attempting to reclaim it. Their greatest obstacle has been the Qianwanjin, whose rebellion cost them their empire in the first place. The Kingdom of the Crimson Scale is rigidly militaristic. Its citizens serve a minimum mandatory period of military service, after which they are no longer required, although strongly encouraged, to remain soldiers. Scholarly pursuits within the empire are largely limited to some or another military application, and the Kingdom is the sole state in which the xiake, the class of martial artist dedicated to the perfection of their skills for their private sake, are not awarded special status or even reverence: skill at combat is regarded as useful primarily for its benefit to the imperial war effort. As such, two distinct classes exist within red dragonborn society, military and civilian, and, though hierachies exist within each, the military class is considered the greater of the two. At the head of each is the Emperor and the Prime Minister, respectively, with the latter selected for office by the former. A certain level of racial supremacy exists within red dragonborn culture, though its effects are most strongly felt in the military culture, where red dragonborn are far more likely to receive promotions and officer ranks than others. Whether Yixia, the Red Shangbeilong, approves of the imperial conquest or not is largely unknown. While the dragon, herself, has never banned visitors, an elite honorguard of soldiers denies access to her lair to all but the two heads of state and their entourages. Red dragonborn are able to breathe billowing cones of fire. This breath weapon has a DR equal to the attacker's Fire Ring with a length and terminal width equal to 5' times the attacker's Insight Rank. During the periods in which the Dragon Throne was a unified empire, a red emperor was surnamed Shenghuo, "the Sacred Fire." 'Styles of the Xuehonglinren (L5R Rules)' 'Shanhuo Gungfu '(8 XP) Anyone who has seen the Red Army at their drills will be unsurprised to learn the name of their national style is "Wildfire." The Shanhuoke is all intensity and dynamism, striking, falling back, turning the retreat into a whirlwind assault on a new foe, breaking off the attack to strike two peripheral enemies at once; the student becomes as a madly flickering flame, unpredictable and everywhere at once. The xiake may activate a kata as a free action after taking a simple action. In addition, they may spend a Void Point at any time to change stances. In both cases, these abilities may not be used if the xiake has moved as a simple or complex action this turn. After being used, the xiake may not move as a simple or complex action this turn. 'Lixiaji' 'Gungfu '(8 XP) Developed in the crowded cities of the Kingdom of the Crimson Scale, "Beautiful Summertime" style makes the most of tight spaces and economy of motion, eschewing the broad and elegant motions of other styles in favor of blindingly fast, noncommitted strikes. When making Unarmed Attacks, the Lixiajike may take the Extra Attack maneuver for 3 raises instead of 5, at a penalty of -2k0 to Damage Rolls. If an Extra Attack is attempted, the xiake cannot have moved, and may not move, as a simple or complex action this turn.